


Past the Dungeons

by mellamomuyloco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several snapshots of just what the Slytherins get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Collection  
> Word Count: 100  
> Prompt: Dragonfly  
> Character: Pansy, with a cameo by Daphne

People always asked where she got her accessories. Her secret lived right on the grounds.  
  
She knew _just_ when the butterflies would come out, and what types lived there. She’d collected a few, and they made _lovely_ hair adornments. She watched the spiders weave their silken webs, and sometimes took them to see what she could make with them herself. At the moment, she was catching dragonflies, for she knew of a troll who made the most _divine_ clothes by using the flies as spindles…  
  
“Pansy! Ew! Are you collecting bugs?”  
  
She froze, hearing Daphne’s voice. Her secret was out.


	2. Look It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Look It Up  
> Word Count: 100  
> Prompt: Dictionary  
> Characters: Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent, with several cameos

“What’s this word mean?”  
  
“Who knows? It’s all runes to me.”  
  
“Hey, Mills, care to help?”  
  
“Yeah, should be pretty easy to — bloody hell, what’s _that_ word supposed to be?”  
  
“We don’t know.”  
  
“Grow some brains.”  
  
“That’s no help, Pansy.”  
  
“I agree.”  
  
“Thanks, Draco.”  
  
“Context clues.”  
  
“Thanks for the tip, Tracey.”  
  
“That doesn’t help! The rest of the sentence is muck too!”  
  
“There should be a book that tells us.”  
  
“Where would we find—?”  
  
“Hullo, Theo. Care to help?”  
  
“It’s called a dictionary.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
 _Thunk_ for Vince. _Thunk_ for Greg. _Thunk_ for Millicent.  
  
"OH!"


End file.
